A variety of vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, carry radio equipment to send or receive signals with other devices. The vehicles may include antennas that are integrated into the vehicle or attached to the vehicle. To communicate with the other devices, the radio equipment may be connected to antennas. The vehicles may include objects that interfere with the radio device sending and receiving the signals.